


Hinata Picks My Outfit

by Stormendale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: It's Kageyama's birthday and Hinata wants to pick his outfit for the birthday party. He doesn't expect the overwhelmingly positive reaction he gets.





	Hinata Picks My Outfit

It was Kageyama’s birthday. He didn’t want to celebrate it that badly but the team had insisted on throwing him a party, so he was picking out clothes as it was nearly time to leave. He was about to just pick shorts and a t-shirt when he heard someone knock hard on his front door and the unmistakable yell of, “Kageyamaaaaaaaaaa!”

He rolled his eyes and walked through his house to get the door. When he opened it, Hinata threw literal actual confetti at him and yelled, “Happy birthday!”

“Why are you at my house? It’s too early for this,” Kageyama intoned, even though he had woken up hours before.

“I’m here to take you to your party!”

 

“Well, I’m not ready yet.”

“Ooooooo! Can I pick your outfit? I wanna see your closet. I bet you have lots of cool clothes you don’t even wear. Can I come in?”

“I can pick my own clothes, you dumbass! I’m basically grown man and you’re not my mom.”

“But I want to! Pleeeeeeeeeease?” he begged, and Kageyama felt his resolve crumbling.

“You’ll pick something stupid,” he accused.

“Well that would be your fault for having stupid clothes! Just let me pick! I promise you’ll look awesome.”

“No.” Kageyama walked back to his bedroom, Hinata trailing behind him, still begging, after he closed the front door. 

“But I’ll do a good job! Come on, Kageyama-kun, please?”

“You’re ruining my life,” Kageyama complained and flopped down face first onto his bed. “Fine,” he said into a pillow. “Just do it already.”

Half an hour and a giant pile of rejected clothes later, Hinata and Kageyama were arriving at the gym, where they had chosen to throw the party. They got special permission to host it there, as it seemed like the most appropriate place. He didn’t spend much time anywhere else other than at home anyway. 

“I look silly,” Kageyama had complained before they left.

“No no! You look handsome as hell, I promise.” Hinata’s eyes basically sparkled and Kageyama blushed fervently.

“Dumbass! Don’t just outright compliment me like that. That’s weird.”

Now they were walking into the gym and everyone was there, including the managers. Some of the guys were playing a three-on-three game while others snacked and drank bottles of gatorade by a table near the bleachers. Drinking Gatorade at a birthday party is what happens when you let Asahi buy the drinks.

“Hey, you made it!” Coach Ukai greeted them.

“Yes!” Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s arm. “Kageyama-kun let me pick his outfit and I kind of took a long time, bUT DOESN’T HE LOOK GREAT GUYS?”

“You’re yelling,” Kageyama said in a monotone, but on the inside he was flipping out. 

Shimizu and Yachi were within hearing distance. “You look great, Kageyama,” Shimizu said. Tanaka and Nishinoya vibrated out of their skin but Kageyama was too busy burning in the hell-fires of his blushing to notice.

Hinata’s smile faltered a bit, but he regained his composure so quickly Kageyama thought he may have imagined it. “See, everyone agrees.”

“Even Shimizu-senpai,” Kageyama said and Tanaka and Nishinoya vibrated into view again.

“Lucky bastard!” They both said. No one was surprised at their ridiculousness. “And he’s too busy making cow eyes at Hinata to even notice!” They both heard this last comment but conspicuously decided not to acknowledge it.

Two of the players on one of the three-on-three teams wanted to take a break, but Hinata and Kageyama took their place instead. Once Hinata began playing, it was obvious to everyone that he was wound up over something. He was spiking with reckless abandon rather than strategizing, and he was even missing some of Kageyama’s tosses.

Their side lost the game, and Hinata yelled in frustration, cheeks flushed and sweating all over. If it had been a real match or even a practice match, he would have been upset, too, but now he could only marvel at Hinata. 

He knew exactly why his spiker was upset.

Every time he tried to say something, he choked on it. They were drinking bottles of gatorade and nibbling on these great sandwiches that Yachi had made and brought with her, and suddenly when Kageyama spoke he didn’t find himself unable.

“Hinata.”

His mouth was totally full, and he turned to Kageyama with chipmunk cheeks. “Hrm?”

“I’m glad you think I look…” He choked out the word. “...handsome.”

Hinata couldn’t talk articulately with all the food in his mouth, but he smiled genuinely and gave him a thumbs up with one hand and a sandwich up with the other hand. Kageyama ruffled his hair.

“Awe, he petted him!” Kageyama heard Yachi squeal from across the gym. It was a pretty good birthday party after all.


End file.
